


Thermic.

by QueenBismuth



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hypothermia, I am terrible, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Megaman X - Freeform, More Chapters to Come, Rockman - Freeform, Rockman X, XZero - Freeform, ZeroX, i am also trash for this fandom, it's not that sad, not done, so maybe enjoy, this fic aint good, x stop, x you aint slick, zero control your gay ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBismuth/pseuds/QueenBismuth
Summary: “This is X. I...It’s so cold. My body…it’s going to freeze over. I need help, over.”“Is anyone getting my radio transmissions? I’m going to die, o...ver.”





	Thermic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to get chapters out every thursday or friday. or when i feel like it

 

**»»————-　　————-««**

_“This is X. I...It’s so cold. My body…it’s going to freeze over. I need help, over.”_

 

_“Is anyone getting my radio transmissions? I’m going to die, o...ver.”_

 

Zero’s eyes dart all around him, trying to search for the clad blue armor of his partner. It had happened so fast, the avalanche, Chill Penguin… Zero’s mind was still racing. He didn’t even have time to think about the millions of thoughts buzzing around in his metaphorical mind, his partner was dying, and the only tool he had to find him was the weak voice in his ear cone.

 

_“This is Zero. X, stay calm, leave your power reserves on low, I’m searching the area for you now. Is there anyway you can signal to me where you are, I repeat, signal to me where you are, over.”_

 

The blond reploid narrows his eyes through the whipping snow. It was terribly cold, but he could live through it. All he knew was that he needed to find X.

 

_“A...Ah.. Zero. You’re alive. Good.”_

 

_“X, I need you to give me some signal. Anything that could tell me where you are, over.”_

 

_“It hurts to move.”_

 

Zero searches through the mountains upon mountains of the snow, digging through it, melting it with his Z-Saber (though he preferred not to do this, he didn’t want to hurt X if he DID find him.) and scanning with his thermal vision for any heat under this unforgiving cold.

 

_“It’s okay, X. Just please raise your hand over the snow. I know it’s cold and it hurts, but it’ll help me find you. Then we can get back to base, over.”_

 

_“Okay, Z...Zero. My hand is on the surface… I think. It’s so cold I can’t even feel anything. Isn’t that funny?”_

 

_“Good. That’s good. Now wait for me. I’ll find you. I promise.”_

  


Zero is of course, is slightly worried when he doesn’t get a response from X. He turns up his reciever to make sure he didn’t miss anything, but it’s still silent. Zero shakes his head and puts his hands on his face, trying to warm his face up before he begins his search. When he’s adequately warmed up, the blonde turns on his thermal vision again and stumbles in the snow as he continues the search for his partner.

 

Through the various shades of cold blues, his heart lights afire hot enough to burn them both and melt the snow around them as he runs towards a green and orange figure through the snow. He had found him.

 

“X! X! I’m here!” Zero shouts through the wind, grabbing his friends hand and pulling him out of the den. He turns his thermal vision off, getting a good look at the friend he had almost lost. Zero couldn’t bring himself to cry, but god, was he glad that he found X. If he hadn’t…

 

The blue reploids eyes widen as he feels himself being pulled from his snowy resting place, but is quickly comforted by the welcoming embrace of his red clad friend.

He hugs Zero and wraps his chilling arms around the surprisingly warm robot. Zero doesn’t mind, in fact he embraces X even tighter and holds him close to his chest.

 

_Warmth._

  


**»»————-　　————-««**

 

The blue reploid awoke to cords attached to his body, vibrations and electricity surging through his limbs and a small pump to his chest to indicate that his oxygen-fuel intake was at a sustainable level.

 

X groans quietly, and that was enough to perk up the attention of his red clad partner.

 

“Hey. How are you feeling?” He scoots up towards the metal table X lay in. He stares blankly at the cords that adorn his friends body and frowns slightly. He never liked to see his friend in a state like this, but that was apart of the job of a Maverick Hunter. Watching your friends die. Over, and over, and over, and over, again.

 

“I feel fine.” X reaches his hand up to his forehead, which pops a few of the cables off. That _shouldn’t_ hurt too bad. He didn’t want X to hurt at all though. Not after nearly freezing to death.

 

“My forehead feels hot. Fever?”

 

“Robots can’t get fevers, but I forget how human you were built. Maybe. I’d rest either way, X.”

 

X simply nods, putting his hand down and laying his head down against the cold metal of the operating table. _Cold._ Zero really didn’t like that word. Not anymore.

 

“Need the heat turned up?” Zero asked, masking his worry with that slick tone he always had in his voice.

 

“No, I’m alright, thank you.” X turns his head to face Zero, whose cheeks are adorned a barely noticeable, but cute red color.

 

“How’d the mission go? Did we get Chill Penguin?” His eyes are just so full of hope that maybe Zero had brought the maverick to justice, but…

 

“No. After your main core had froze over we made an emergency transmission to our jet squad. We couldn’t finish the mission. We will resume when your core stabilizes again. It would be suicide if we went out there again right now.”

 

"My core is fine." X says in almost a sassy tone.

 

"It's really not." Zero counters easily.

 

"Watch, then. I'm perfectly fine!"

 

However, before X could even get up, pop the rest of the cords off and spill his innards, Zero had gotten up from the office chair and had his hand against his chest to keep him down. "Sorry. Your core really isn't stable. Plus your insides are exposed. _I really wouldn't_." 

 

"Ugh... I hate it when you're right." X sighs, giving one last struggle and glance to his open insides before he puts the arm already rid of cords too his forehead, this time in a more frustrated manner. "You're keeping me entertained at least right?"

 

"Of course. Alia has allowed me the day off to make sure of your recovery." Zero nods off, putting his elbow on the operating table and looking at the opening in X's abdomen, staring at every cord, wire, and even the core, which usual red hue is a dark blue. Zero sighs and looks up at X, who looks content enough with the silence. For now. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed! my instagram is @boxdad if you wanna give me ideas!


End file.
